Rising sun
by twilight-rocks96
Summary: my version of the end of eclipse and has died and a new girl is introduced into the cullen hosehold
1. Chapter 1

Hello this is my first ever fan fiction please don't be mean lol so R&R

I also had help writing this preface from my best mate seren-star so thanks!!!

This is my version of the end of eclipse where Bella has died and Edward is once again depressed and someone new has entered the Cullen household

I would also like to mention that I do not own any of the characters (apart from the two that I've created) and they are copyright of Stephanie Meyer.

Preface

I can't believe this, it's all my fault. She is dead because of me. I have caused pain to everyone around me. I know what I have to do. Edward hates me because of it. I wish I never met him, I've caused him so much pain. If I do this it will all go away.


	2. first encounter

This is my first proper chapter please R&R thanks 

My characters POV

First encounter 

It was turning dark under the canopy I couldn't tell if it was raining or not, the only thing I could hear was my breathing, and the person who was following me. I knew it couldn't be Riley, I'd seen him die so who was it? I hated Riley he was the man who wanted us to fight. I remembered what he'd said to me when I'd told him I didn't want to fight.

"Riley can I talk to you far a moment, please?" After I'd pocked my head around the door to his office. "yeah sure what can I do for you?" his tone was always nicer to me but I had a gift. He'd turned me into a vampire two days ago. So he thought. "I'd like to talk to you about the thing that's happening tommorow" I said. "what about it?" he seamed confused at this point. "I don't want to do it" I said as confident as I could. "what do you mean? Are you ok? Do you need more training? I'll train you myself" he really wasn't going to let me go by the tone of his voice. "I think it's wrong I mean she's just a girl it's not fair if we kill her, What happened to Victoria with james isn't her fault it's accturly james's"I told him. "who's james? And how do know Victoria's name?!" He growled at me he's never spoken to me that way before. "YOU DID OK! Now I'm not going to fight tommorow, ok I'm leaving right now and If you even try and stop me I will kill you Riley even if I don't want to I will"I growled back at him.

"But…" "No." "But…" "No! so goodbye"my tone was desperate now "Sugar" he said as gental as he could. And I walked out.

I was still listening, the follower had gone east. I waited for a couple of minutes. There was a funny smell coming from behind me, it was probebly just a animal. I'd been eaten animals now but I hadn't eaten in three weeks. It smelt so nice but I couldn't let my mind wonder at this point. I felt a cool brush of air on my neck. "Dammit" I wispered.


	3. Emmett, Jasper and Edward

Hello please R&R thanks and please don't be mean enjoy

My characters POV

Emmett, Jasper and Edward

All of a sudden I feel a lot of pain and my arms are behind my back.

"let go of me! Help! Someone help me!" I screamed in agony.

I felt calm in an instant but the pain was more of a numb feeling, I didn't like it was too weird, I wanted it to go and to just stop.

"She's pushing it out I can't calm her. She's a strong little thing" the one with honey blond hair said.

His eyes where a different colour than mine but then again everyone's eyes are different from mine so I couldn't talk.

They weren't looking at me.

I knew there where three of them but only two of them where in sight.

"Ow! Let me go please I haven't done anything wrong, let me go" I whimpered.

"what do you mean? Like she doesn't want to be calm? God you must be brave" the one with my arms mocked as he gave them a tug.

"Ow!" I sobbed I cried real tears when I was upset.

"Emmett, Emmett, Emmett! Let go of her now!" the one I hadn't seen came charging out of the trees growling.

I quickly climbed up the tree, the one called Emmett had chucked me against.

About three things happened at once I was five feet up in the air hugging a tree in fright.

The one who had charged from the trees was attacking the one called Emmett. And honey blond hair was starring at me but I couldn't bring myself to look away, why had attacked Emmett?, why had Emmett attacked _me_ even? They where still fighting with each other.

It suddenly went quiet.

"You lay one finger on her again and I will kill you, so leave her alone" the boy growled through gritted teeth.

"Ok, ok just chill out I didn't even hurt her, did I? where did she go?" Emmett asked looking confused.

"She's up in the tree" honey blond said looking at the bronzed haired boy who had in a way protected me.

"hey, I'm sorry I didn't mean to Jasper just freaked out when he saw you, anyway can you come down?" Emmett said with a smile on his lips.

"Yes I can Emmett McCarty Cullen you where born in 1915 and was turned into a vampire in 1935 by Carlisle because Rosalie found you being mauled by a bear. Oh I don't want to come down anyway" I said as the smile vanished from his face.

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW ALL THAT?!" he bellowed.

"it's a gift I guess" I said happily.

"just get down now" Edward said I found his name in Emmett's past.

"I can't I think my arms broken and if I jump down I might fall flat on my face" I told them.

"just get down" he was very impatient

"I can't.."

"NOW!" he growled

"Ok" I felt like when a therapist said a question and you had to answer them.

I took a long run up and then I was flying for three seconds. The ground came towards me which made landing a lot easier.

"let me see your arm" Jasper said after I landed.

I didn't want to but it might help.

"Fine" I said as I moved closer to him.

"Edward, Carlisle needs to check her out I don't know what I'm looking for" Jasper finally said after a minuet of looking at my arm.

"Jasper she is not coming back to the house" Edward growled

"I'm not a doctor Edward, Carlisle needs to check her arm over" Jasper growled back.

"well learn!" he replied and walked back to where he had made his appearance before.

"he's mad at me" I stated the obvious.

"it's not you his girlfriend died in his arms a two month's ago it's not your fault so don't blame yourself" jasper was actually very nice.

"yes sir major Jasper Whitlock you were born in 1843 and was turned into a vampire in 1863 by a girl when you were in the army" I said as I saluted

"alright no more at my expense and put your arm down" he said while laughing. Emmett was using a tree for support.

"by the way what is your name?" Jasper asked after we started walking.

"Summer Catherine Estell but you can call me Sugar" I replied.

"why are you called Sugar?" Emmett asked looking confused.

"because I'm so sweet, no we had too change our names" looking around to make sure I hadn't said too much, it turns out I hadn't.

"by the way can I meet Alice?" I turned towards Jasper him and Emmett looked confused.


End file.
